I Walk Alone
by GenesisLegend
Summary: Mirai Timeline. In the aftermath of the Z Fighters Final Battle, Gohan rises up to the title of: 'Protector Of Earth' Follow Future Gohans life as he grows up in a Apocalyptic Future.
1. Six Months Later

Six Months Later

* * *

May: Age 767

Son Residence

Gohan impatiently tapped his pencil on the wood of desk he was stuck on this one question for well over thirty minutes and he was starting to lose his patience.

"Come on, you need to focus" he muttered to himself.

The young Saiyan finally had enough, he flipped the textbook shut and took a long deep breath, He looked outside his open window and into the vast beauty of the forest that surrounded his home.

_It sure looks beautiful today._

his eyes unconsciously locked onto a family portrait of his family. Grasping the wooden frame Gohan held the picture up to his grief filled eyes.

"Oh Dad…I always thought you were invincible".

He remembered what it was like to come home and find his father dead. Gone just like that, taken away from him. Leaving Gohan alone with his mother. His eye's lingered on his fathers infamous grin. He couldn't stop seeing that grin. Every time he closed his eye's he would always see his fathers smiling face. But now all he could really see was his fathers headstone.

He stayed liked that for what seemed like an eternity to him. He wished this was all just a bad dream and he'd wake up.

"GOOOHAN!"

His sensitive ears rang from the familiar nag of his mum's voice.

Gohans door swung open as his mother pushed it back.

"Gohan! I'm making lunch soon what do yo…" Chi Chi's voice stopped in its tracks. She looked down at her grieving son, grasping a picture of them tightly.

"Oh Gohan" Chi Chi said soothingly as she stood behind him rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Her son gulped down his grief before looking at her.

"I miss him mum".

"I miss him too Gohan, but we have to be strong, Goku would want us to be happy".

"Do you think he's watching us Mum?"

"Of course he is, and knowing him he's probably training".

They both let out a light laugh. "Yeah he probably is".

_That seemed to have calmed him down,_ Chi Chi thought to herself.

"Oh! I forgot, Piccolo's here Gohan." The young boy's face brightened, standing up he seemingly forgot about his grief and ran towards the kitchen. Chi Chi smiled as she watched her son scurry towards the kitchen.

She was just about to leave the room before she took one last look at there family picture. _Goku I wish you were her. Your son needs you. I need you._ She had to close the door if she stood there any longer she knew she would break down crying.

Tears welled in her eye's as she left.

The picture would always be eternally in her mind.

* * *

**The first two chapters are short. But the length gradually builds as the story progresses.  
**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Training With Piccolo

Training With Piccolo.

* * *

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan cheerfully said as he entered the kitchen. Piccolo was just outside the sink window, leaning on the house. The green Namek just grumbled out "Gohan".

Gohan hopped through the sink window and leaned on the wall next to him, mimicking his posture.

"Are we gonna train today?" The young fighter questioned.

"If your mother allows it" Piccolo replied.

"I'm sure she will, Mum has been more lenient ever since…you know."

Gohan saw his mentor's composure soften, Piccolo turned his head to the side his gaze softening as he spoke. "About that… how are you feeling?"

Gohan stared out into the forest surrounding the Son home. Finally he spoke "I keep thinking this is just a dream". "I always thought nothing could stop him", Gohan waited for a reply, his eyes never leaving the beauty of the forest.

"We all did, Gohan". Piccolo replied in a gruff tone.

Gohan was about to reply when he heard his mothers voice calling out to him.

"Oh, there you are Gohan" Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen window.

"Mum, I was wondering if me and Mister Piccolo could train?"

"Don't call me that". Piccolo growled out. He hated how he called him that.

"Sure you can Gohan, just be back by ten in time for lunch!"

She didn't have to say it twice, she took another look outside the window and just managed to catch a glimpse of their Ki trails fading into the sky.

"That boy, He's just like his father" she chuckled to herself.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

Gohan lay sprawled out what was left of a field,He was covered in cuts and bruises but he didn't mind, Piccolo made sure that he was conditioned to the point where barely felt pain.

Puffing heavily he finally mustered the strength to speak."You cheated Piccolo!"He shot an accusing glare at his was kneeling on the ground a couple of meters from the young saiyan. "I warned you Gohan" he calmly retorted."YOU GRABBED MY HAIR!" Gohan shouted back.

"Hair is a weapon against yourself Gohan, How many times have I suggested you cut it? and with that length your only asking for trouble,Imagine if an enemy grabbed it" Gohan opened his mouth to retort but Piccolo cut him off "You have to learn the Me or any other of the Z Fighters won't always be there"

Gohan didn't reply.

Piccolo smirked at his victory when Gohan spoke up. "So is that why your bald Piccolo?" Gohan couldn't contain the laughter as he saw the vein in Piccolos temple throb in annoyance.

_Man I can't imagine Piccolo with hair!_

Images of Piccolo with various hairstyles crossed his mind. Gohan couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Alright that's enough,lets go home".

* * *

When Gohan and Piccolo arrived home they didn't expect Chi Chi to be frantically pacing outside the front door. They landed next to her noticing the worried look carved on her face.

"Thank Kami you two are back" she sighed out in relief.

"Mum whats going on?" Gohan asked

"Wait, You don't know? I thought you two would've been there already" It was now Chichi's turn to look at them like they were insane.

"What's going on Mum?" Gohan question the worry in his voice rising.

"Gohan, South Island city has been attacked".

* * *

**Not really much I could change when I was editing this chapter.**

**Next chapter is going to be much longer than these past two.**


	3. Z Fighters Assemble

Z Fighters Assemble.

* * *

"What!?" Gohan shouted in surprise, He saw an alarmed look on Piccolos face. " It was on the news about five minutes ago, I thought you two would've been there". Chichi responded.

"Piccolo can you feel anything?" Gohan asked. He watched as Piccolo closed his eyelids and focused, they both knew his concentration was unmatched and that he could sense things miles away.

"I can feel large amounts of Ki rising and dropping". Piccolo answered. _Ki blasts _Gohan thought when he heard that Ki was rising._ Then the other one must be people dying_ Gohan sadly thought_._

"We need to get to South Island City, come on Gohan!" Piccolo barked. Gohan noticed something else was bothering Piccolo but his thoughts as to what it might be were brushed away when he heard his mother.

"Gohan you're not going!" Chichi protested.

"But Mum Picc…" Chichi cut off Gohan before he could finish his sentence.

"NO BUTS MISTER! I AM NOT LETTING MY SON FIGHT!" Chichi shrieked, _She's not letting up oh man what do I do?_ Gohans brow furrowed as he searched for an answer, finally he had one.

"Mum" He began, Chichi was taken aback by how calm her son was.

"Just think for a second, what would dad do?" finished in a calm tone.

Chichi just stood there shocked she tried to speak but her voice remained silent.

"Mum, I didn't mean to hurt you but Dad would've done everything to protect those people" Gohan added. _He's right_ Chichi said to herself.

Gohan stood there waiting for an answer, he glanced at Piccolo who was impatiently drumming his finger on his biceps. He understood his mentors struggle. The more time they wasted arguing the more people who are dying out there.

"Gohan" Chichi began her voice a lot lower. Gohan turned back to face her. "You can help Piccolo" Gohans faced brightened as he never imagined her saying those words ."But, on one condition tha…" "I study as soon as I get home" Gohan finished for her.

"No Gohan" Chichi spoke softly. She placed here hands on his shoulders. "I want you to promise me that you be careful, but most importantly I want you to give it all. Make Goku proud".

The infamous Son grin spread across Gohans face. "I will Mum!".

With that he and Piccolo took off heading towards South Island City.

She watched as the two fighters figures turned into tiny dots as they flew further away. _Well then I better inform the others, those two are going to need some help,_ Chichi thought. Heading inside to the kitchen she reached out towards the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile At Kame House...

"Oi Yamcha!, Is the T.V fixed yet!" Oolong shouted from behind his dirty magazine. "Uh almost" Yamcha replied from behind the T.V, screwdriver in hand." Well hurry up! I've got a special program coming on!" Oolong yelled back. "Yeah right more like you and Master Roshi checking out more girls doing Yoga!" Yamcha loudly retorted.

"Man those two won't stop" Krillin sighed to himself as he relaxed on a deck chair, He always felt like ripping his ears off when he was listening to Yamcha and Oolong arguing. He turned his back to where Tien and Chiaotzu where sparring._ Man Look at those two go, they remind me of when Goku and I were kids._ A sad smile appeared on Krillins face as he let memories of him and Goku flood his mind. He snickered when he remembered how oblivious and naive his deceased friend was._ Oh Goku why did YOU of all people have to die, stupid heart virus._ Krillin was lost deep in his thoughts thathe didn't hear Master Roshi calling his name out.

"Krillin!,Tien!,Chiaotzu! come inside quick!"

The three Z Fighters shuffled inside contemplating what had Master Roshi questioned the old pervert "Whats going on Master Roshi?" "Krillin, "Chichi just called she asked where you guys were." "Who,us?" Yamcha inquired. "No she obviously meant me and the old man."Oolong retorted, the sarcasm dripping from his Yamcha could open his mouth to argue Krilin cut in.

"What does she want? is Gohan in trouble." "Well you could say that..." Roshi responded " But actually South Island city has been under siege from some mystery attackers, its all over the news." Roshi finished. The Z fighters had a mixture of worry and alarm carved on their face. Krillin rushed over to the radio and flicked it on.

"...This is Zang reporting live from the heart of the carnage. The two mystery attacker are carving a path of destruction across the enforcement has been wiped out and many civillians are trapped in the center of the island. So far, there has been no sign of military action we believe this is beca..." " WAIT! THERE THEY ARE" the reporter cried out in terror. There was a sound of what have must have been Ki blasts, then static. Krillin flicked the switch off before facing his friends.

They all had shocked looks on their faces finally Krillin broke the silence that surrounded them like water. "We have to go guys" Oolong protested "Are you crazy! You'll all be killed, you heard the radio." "It doesn't matter if we die, what matters is those innocent people dying out there." responded Tien. "He's right guys, Goku would've protected those people and so should we." added Yamcha. The Z Fighters all nodded their heads in agreement. "Piccolo and Gohan are almost there, Chichi told me" Roshi joined in on their conversation. "Wait. Gohans going?" Krillin inquired. "Yeah, he's with Piccolo" answered Roshi. _It's not like her to let Gohan do these kind of things _contemplated Krillin_ She must've changed more than we thought ever since Goku died._"Alright guys let's go" said Tien. As the Z Fighters marched outside Yamcha spoke up " Wait we almost forgot the senzu beans!" "It's okay Yamcha I'll head inside and get them,you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna call Bulma and see if she can get Vegeta to come." replied Krillin quelling Yamcha's troubles. The Z Fighters nodded to each other one last time before going there separate ways.

* * *

"Oh man this is just horrible!" Bulma's eyes were glued to her living room T.V, She had been watching the news for over 10 minutes and it looked like the city was destroyed. Baby Trunks wailed in her arms, "Oh Trunks don't cry!" While she was comforting Trunks she heard the phone go off. "Ugh! who is it this time!" the mother cried in frustration. Reaching over from the sofa and over to the coffee table she grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello, Bulma here"

"Bulma! it's me Krillin"

"Oh, hey Krillin I thought you guys would've been at South Island city by now."

"Tien,Yamcha and Chiaotzu are heading down there. Listen, I was wondering if you could convince Vegeta to help us out, It might get a bit hectic."

"Well I'd love to help you guys out but theres just a slight problem."

"What is it?" the worry in Krillins voice now clearly evident.

"Vegetas not here Krillin."

"What do you mean not HERE?"

"He's been all over the place ever since Goku died, the last time he was here was a month ago"

"You've got to be kidding me, could this day get any worse." Krillin couldn't contain the frustration

"Yeah, He's been acting weird lately, personally I think he's having trouble coming to terms with Goku's passing."

"We all were Bulma."

"Yeah I know Krillin, buts it's not like him, he lost his drive to train I think with Goku gone he doesen't have a reason to train or fight."

"Well he's gonna have a reason now, Listen Bulma I gotta if by some miracle Vegeta comes back tell him to get to South Island City now!"

"Got it Krillin."

With that Bulma ended the call before pinching the bridge of her nose._ Vegeta what the heck has gotten into you._ She sighed before getting up and having a good stretch. She looked down at Vegetas son fumbling in her arms. "You're gonna become a strong warrior Trunks! You'll be just like your daddy!" "Dada!" Trunks shouted out. " I know Trunks, you're gonna be like you're father" "Dada!" Trunks said again this time pointing his chubby arm out his index finger pointing towards outside." Bulma's eyes widened in shock _Could he be really here? _As fast she could go she kicked the back door open and ran outside her eyes frantically scanning the back yard before finally locking on to the topic of her and Krillins conversation.

"Vegeta?"

* * *

Vegeta had been floating in the air outside Capsule Corp for a few minutes now. On the outside it looked like he was it betrayed the inner turmoil inside of him. _Kakarot. _he rolled the name around his mind in anger. _Kakarot why did you have to die?_ his fists clenched. _You fool! don't you realize I won't have the chance to prove my strength to you._ He gritted his teeth together._ I trained all this time to be stronger than you and once I had unlocked the power of our race you die._ His Ki began to rise a blue aura bellowed around him. _What does that make of me now? What am I now?_

His Ki felt like it was going to explode! among his blue aura flickers of gold tinted it. He felt like powering up and wiping this entire city to help quell his frustration. And he would've if he had not heard the womans voice.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta scowled as the obnoxious wench interrupted his thoughts. He slowly brought himself back to the ground before turning to face her.

"What is it woman?"

"Thank Kami you're back I was worried sick about you!"

"I don't need you're pathetic human emotions. but I would like to know about why you are bothering me?" interrogated Vegeta.

"Well excuse me for caring about you! but I seem to recall you're also the father of our son!"Bulma yelled back at the Saiyan Prince.

"Bah! the boy is better off not knowing me." Vegeta brushed off the feelings for his son.

"Anyway, Krillin just called South Island city is under attack and they need you're help." Bulma paused waiting for his answer. Vegeta just stood there his face not showing any emotion. " and why should I the Prince Of All Saiyan help Earth?" Bulma protested " They need you Vegeta, they don't know what they're up against." Vegeta just chuckled " Thats their fault for being such weaklings. Besides the Namek is there, he should be able to handle it." "And what if Piccolo can't handle it, you're the strongest one here Vegeta, and I know you can't resist a fight." Bulma smirked as the she finished talking.

Vegeta just scowled at her._ Blasted woman is right! I can feel the excitement of a fight creeping up._"Alright wench I'll fight." his gruff voice hiding the excitement inside of him. " I knew you'd come around Vegeta you can't bear to watch us die." a smirking Bulma answered back at him. "I'm not fighting for you or this pathetic planet I'm merely testing my strength."Vegeta spoke satisfied with his reply. "Whatever bigman, just be careful out there okay." Vegeta looked at her again " I don't need your emotions woman." he spat out. "I know but I don't want Trunks to grow up without a father."

"Who said I was going to die?" With that Vegeta let out one last smirk before blasting off into the sky unknowingly leaving his family for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Should this chapter be longer? Let me know what you think and please review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Beginning Of The End

The Beginning Of The End

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo had been in the air for a handful of minutes now, their speed increasing as they felt more civilians perish. Gohan was used to having the wind resistance in his eyes as he flew and was now focusing on the islands that they would pass over. His mind would wonder over to what his mentor was thinking.

_Hmm something was off when he was concentrating. _Gohan pondered on the thought before brushing it off as unimportant.

A few moments later Piccolo slowed down his speed so that he was next to Gohan. "Gohan, I think you should know something, When I felt the residues of Ki at the city I couldn't feel where it was coming from."

Gohan gave him a look of confusion "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't feel the attackers life force." Gohan nodded as he slowly understood what had confused Piccolo back at his home.

"And as far as to what I know I can't feel inorganic beings." mentioned Piccolo. Gohan spoke "So that means were not facing real people." Piccolo nodded "Then that means their what, mechanical?" Piccolo shook his head.

"I wish I knew, kid."

* * *

"Tien how much farther?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Not much farther Chiaotzu, I'd say we're about ten minutes out." answered Tien.

The three Z Fighters had flown at an average pace to let Krillin catch the up to them. Yamcha shouted out over the wind. "Guys we're going to have to pick up the pace, Krillin will catch up but those people don't have much time."

Chiaotzu nodded his head in agreement and backed him up "He's right Tien I can feel more people dying." "Alright guys lets pick it up!" yelled Tien then shot off into the sky with renewed speed and energy leaving a trail of white Ki, It was shortly joined by two more trails.

* * *

In South Island City...

"Please, let me go!" pleaded a young man.

The man was be held by the collar of his shirt by a man that appeared to be the same age as him. He wore blue jeans with a belt. His torso was covered by a black t-shirt with grey sleeves underneath, the shirt had an insignia which was two R's, He wore what appeared to be an orange scarf or handkerchief around his neck. He had shoulder length black hair and fair skin. But the menacing part about him was his eyes. His eyes were of an icy blue, cold and unforgiving.

"Why should I?" the young man asked.

Behind him a loud sigh from behind him. "17 just hurry up and kill him! You're boring me."

Seventeen just sighed, he turned to confront the person who was always trying to ruin his fun. "18 I'm trying to have a little fun here, why do you have to ruin it."

Eighteen was a beautiful young woman that many guys would have fallen in love for if it weren't for her murderous temper. She wore a blue denim vest with a black striped undershirt and a skirt. The back of the jacket had the same insignia as 17. Her attire was followed by dark blue stockings and brown boots.(I don't really like describing dress attire.) she had face length blonde hair and strikingly similar facial features to 17. But that wasn't what gave off as being Seventeens twin sister. It was her eye's, her eye's were the same icy glare that she shared with her brother.

Seventeen sighed before forming a sphere of Ki in his hand. He brought the sphere up to the frightened mans chest. 17 face twisted into a cruel smirk as the man writhed in his fingertips.

"Please have mer—." The young man was cut off as 17 shoved the sphere of Ki into his chest and fired obliterating the man into to tiny pieces and scattering them in the wind

.

"That's 10 more points." 17 said with satisfaction.

He turned his face to his sister. "That makes it a tie." He noticed her bored facial expression, "Whats wrong? don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" 18 shook her head "No, its just that killing the helpless is getting boring. I want a real challenge."

17 nodded in agreement " From what my files tell me there should be fighters that will stand up to us."

18 looked at him and said "Yeah, but where are they? surely they should've been notified by now?"

"Well until they get here lets have some more fun." after saying that 17 turned and let out a volley of Ki blasts into a row of commercial buildings. laughing as his sister joined in on the mindless destruction.

* * *

"There it is Gohan!"

Piccolo and Gohan halted to a hover above the city. Even from their height they could see the carnage. Smoke from fires rose up and clouded the sky, every once in a while a large explosion would decimate the city.

"We'll set down there." Piccolo pointed at a mountainside that overlooked the city. Slowly the two Z Fighters made there descent, making sure not move fast so whoever was attacking could see them. They landed the patch of ground on the mountain side with a dull thud.

"Gohan we'll wait here, since we don't know what we're up against."

Gohan nodded and asked "Do you think the others are coming?"

As if on cue three trails of Ki landed on the mountainside. "Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu! Man I'm glad to see you." Gohan said in relief.

Yamcha greeted Piccolo and Gohan "it's good to see you champ, and you to Piccolo." Piccolo just grunted before casting a gaze at the city. His gaze hardened as he spoke "You guys ready?" The Z Fighters all had the same look as Piccolo and nodded. "Wait where's Krillin." questioned Gohan.

"He stayed behind to notify Bulma and grab the senzu beans." Answered Tien.

Piccolos voice rose with authority. "Alright that's enough chit chat, now listen up we are going to get down there and evacuate as many people as we can. Leave the attackers to me." Piccolo stopped talking, looking for any protests against his strategy, he saw none. "Yamcha you take the East district, Tien you have the South, Chiaotzu you got the West understand? "

The three Z Fighters nodded before rocketing off to their task.

"Piccolo, what about me?"

Piccolo looked down at the young boy his mind focused on how much he had grown, his chest swelled with pride. "Gohan you're staying here."

"What! Why? I can fig—."

Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as Piccolo struck him on the back neck with a chop. "It's not your fight kid just stay here and rest you've been through enough already." Gohan slumped to the ground,unconscious.

Piccolo looked off into the distance as another explosion rocked the city. narrowing his eyes he shot off towards the source of the explosion.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was shorter than the last because I'll be putting the next one up shortly. Also I changed the name to 'I Walk Alone' I feel it better suits the story than the previous title.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. The First To Fall

The First To Fall.

* * *

Power Levels:

Piccolo: 15,000,000

Gohan: 390,000

Yamcha: 175,000

Tien: 224,000

Chiaotzu: 100,000

Krillin: 180,000

Vegeta: 175,000,000

Android 18: 360,000,000

Android 17: 370,000,000

* * *

"Man this is so much fun!"

17 laughed over the deafening roar of his recent Ki blast exploding ,screams of pain pierced the air as the blast caught innocent people.

18 released a blast similar to 17's and smirked when she too heard more shrieks of pain.

The twins were so busy admiring their handiwork that they didn't notice a certain Namek's ambush.

17 felt a whoosh of air as Piccolo's heel planted firmly in his face sending the android into a domed building, Piccolo twisted around and fired a pointblank Ki blast at 18, she had just enough time to cross her arms in front of her face before the attack connected.

The attack didn't harm her but the raw force of it sent her skidding a couple of meters back.

She heard 17 yell as he used Ki to blast the rubble off him. Dusting off his clothes he made his way over to her. He stopped when he was right next to her.

"Do you have any files on him?" he asked.

"I'm sifting through them now." 18 replied. A cold smile crept on her face as she found on that matched his description.

In a flat voice she said: " Name: Piccolo, Race:Unknown, Height :7'5", Weight:255 lbs, Age: Unknown, Figh—."18 was cutoff by Piccolos growl "How do you know that information?"

17 laughed "We know a lot of things about you big guy." He let out a cruel smirk at his next comment "Even the date that you die."

Piccolo just scowled and dropped back into a fighting stance, his legs bent and his guard up he anticipated the attackers retaliation.

17 started to walk towards the Namekian warrior "I think he wants to fight, 18. Shall we give him his cause of death." 18 shot her arm out so that it barred 17's approach. "Leave him to me. I want a real thrill." 17 just shrugged before backing away "Ladies first."

18 had a grin on her face "You really have no idea on what you just got yourself into." after her statement she disappeared.

Piccolo didn't have enough time to register as she reappeared in front of him and drove her fist right into his abdomen.

* * *

Eastern District

Yamcha burst through the front door of a burning apartment block obliterating the door. Splinters of wood and shards of glass scattered around him . Quickly he used his ability to sense Ki to scan the apartment for survivors. Fire raged around the lobby he was in, burning debris blocked the most part of it, meaning anyone still trapped wouldn't be able to get out.

His eyes narrowed as he felt a faint life force on the top floor, he powered up before raising his arm his hand gathering Ki, he shot a beam of yellow light that tore through the apartment block he flew through the path he created straight to the top floor. He frantically searched every room looking for the survivor.

He kicked open a door marked 3B and searched every inch of the place, his eyes locked on a body laying on the floor. It was a little girl that looked no more than six years old, he ran over to her and put his fingers on her neck searching for a pulse, he prayed to Kami that he wasn't too late. After what seemed like an eternity he felt a weak heartbeat.

Acting on instinct he picked up the little girl in his arms and smashed through the wall of the apartment block and into open sky. He slowly descended down towards port that was near the apartment block. Ferries over packed with people waiting to be evacuated had taken up residence on the port. Some survivors had taken off with personal boats while the others had to excruciatingly wait.

_Man look at all those people down there._ Yamcha thought to himself. He landed in front of an ambulance and called out for help. About a minute later a medic came running around the corner her hair flailing in the wind. "Whats the problem?." She asked.

"This girl needs medical attention." Yamcha answered, the medic rushed back around the side of the ambulance, she came back around while towing a stretcher in her hands. "Lay her on here, I'll take care of her."

"Yamcha placed the girl on the stretcher before turning around to head back into the carnage when he felt Piccolos Ki drop. _Oh no Piccolo's in trouble._

Yamcha was torn between staying here or helping his friend out. _What do I do?_ Yamcha racked his brain trying to make a choice _It's either stay and leave my friend out there to die or go and leave those people still trapped behind. _Yamcha felt Piccolos Ki take another huge decrease.

He now knew what he was going to do. It was settled he was going, he couldn't leave his friend out there to die.

Yamcha scurried over to a firefighter helping out with the evacuation "Hey man do you got minute?" "The firefighter turned his head and asked "Me?" Yamcha nodded "Listen I was wondering, are there any more people still trapped?" The firefighter shook his head "As far as what I've been told, pretty much everyone has been evacuated."

Yamcha nodded again before speaking .

"Can you radio the other evacuations in the districts and ask for a bald person in each district, one tall and one pale and short. Please?"

The firefighter shook his head "Sorry mate I can't do it but the radio's in that tent over there." He pointed at a dark green tent next to the row of ambulances.

Yamcha flew over to the radio tent hoping to get Tien and Chiaotzu before Piccolo got into some serious trouble.

* * *

Piccolo doubled over, it felt like someone had rammed a truck into him.

He didn't have any time to recuperate, 18 stepped back with her right leg before turning on her left foot, she swung her right leg into a sideways crescent arc and hit Piccolo in the gut with the top of her foot. (This kick is similar to a roundhouse but instead it's called a crescent kick.)

The Namek went flying into a pile of cars, he shook his head as he tried to get his bearings. He looked up and was just in time to see the huge Ki blast 18 had sent him, In his dazed state he made a dive out-of-the-way and was barely able to move out of the path of the attack.

He was still caught in the explosion though and went flying several meters as the force of the attack sent him back. He crashed into rubble, his body just laying there in pain.

_Two hit's and you're down. Come on you can do better._Piccolo thought to himself. His body protested but his will forced him to get up.

His gi was now in tatters the entire right side was burnt off exposing part of his pink abdomen. and the rest was ripped and torn. He was sporting a variety of cuts, bruises and burns.

17 had a cocky smirk on his face "Half dead already? I thought you would last longer."

Piccolo didn't answer, his whole body was asking him to stop but his will forced him to fight. Bringing his arms to his side he clenched his fists and let out a loud roar.

An aura of white Ki exploded from his body as he powered up to his greatest. The ground trembled and cracked, rocks and stones levitated in the air.

18 wasn't even fazed by his demonstration of power "Well are you gonna do something?" she asked.

Piccolo let out a slow breath as he felt his out of control Ki steady itself. He relaxed his muscles as he felt the tension leave his body, he got back into his fighting stance. _She's fast. I'm going to have to catch her off guard if I have any hope of beating her._

After much thought he had a plan albeit it had a flaw but it was the only one he had so he decided to run with it.

Piccolo released a battle cry as he charged at 18 he swung his right arm in a backwards chop. But the deadly beauty was too fast and phased out of sight. _Now!. _Piccolo twisted around, a small ball of Ki he had formed in his left hand when he had attacked was now ready.

With his greatest throw he hurled the small ball of Ki around the general area he predicted her to reappear. She reappeared just a meter out-of-the-way of his attack. Using his Ki control he directed the ball towards her.

She didn't know what was happening before the attack struck her, her head snapped back as the attack found home. While it wasn't strong enough to harm her it did daze her. Piccolo wasted no time and immediately shot towards her.

18 got out of her dazed state in time to block Piccolo's assault she crossed her arms together in front of her torso in time to counter his body rip punch (basically a hook to the lower body.) The force of the two blows sent a rippling shock wave around them. Piccolo didn't stop there he threw a flurry of punches at 18, 18 was blocking all his attacks but Piccolo was driving her back.

Piccolo jabbed twice with his left before throwing a huge right cross that plowed through her guard and into her nose. Piccolo raised his left arm and brought the elbow straight down on her collarbone.

18 went crashing back down to earth, she punched an android size hole straight through a wrecked highway.

Piccolo used this break to recuperate and plan his next attack .Slowly he brought two fingers up to his forehead, sparks of friction spewed out of his index and middle finger, he felt the Ki in his fingers take shape and form as he concentrated harder . "Special...Beam..." His Ki was reaching it's pinnacle as it solidified. "CANNON!." Piccolo let out a mighty roar as he pointed his two fingers at the highway.

The beam shot straight through his fingers and drilled through the highway. Piccolo smirked as the attack let out a roar of an explosion, vaporizing the highway.

"That's one freak down, now time for the other one."

"That attack was actually kinda cute."

Piccolo's eye's bulged as he saw 18 standing on top of a mountain of rubble, acting as if nothing happened. _Impossible! the only person who would've stood up to that attack was Frieza. Could it be? That these mystery attackers are as strong as Frieza?._

"You know you're starting to bore me, I might as well wrap it up." 18 said a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration_. __This is bad, I've given it my all and she's not even scratched._

All hope seemed lost for Piccolo.

* * *

On Top Of the Mountainside...

Gohan cracked one eyelid open as he awoke from his slumber. His limbs felt heavy as he tried to stand up, after many pathetic attempts he just settled for sitting cross-legged.

The young saiyan stayed like that for a few minutes while he got his bearings. _That's right! Piccolo knocked me out. _Gohan realized He lightly touched the back of his aching neck, his fingers lightly touched the bruise that had formed there.

His eyes noticed the rubble of a city. It looked worse than it did before. _How long was I out?__ Oh crap! I hope everyone's okay. _Gohan quickly sensed for everyone's life force praying that they were still there.

He let out a sigh of relief when his sense's told him everyone was okay, but there was one problem though, it was Piccolos life force.

His sense's indicated that it was fluctuating dangerously low.

"Piccolo why did you have to go?"

Gohan found the strength to stand up, he felt dizzy for a few moments before settling down.

Determined to help his mentor he flew towards his life force, as it faintly flickered.

* * *

"Yamcha!"

_Huh?_ it caught Yamcha off guard by someone calling his name, he came to a halt his sense's alert and ready. "Relax man it's us." Yamcha looked up towards the source of the voice, it was Tien who was accompanying Chiaotzu They were both hovering above the street Yamcha was flying through.

The two Z Fighters descended down towards the street.

"Man I'm glad you two got here in time."

"Yeah, well we wouldn't dare to leave a friend behind."

Yamcha nodded in agreement with Tien's statement. "You're right, Goku wouldn't, and neither shall we."

"Well lead the way Yamcha."

"Follow me!"

* * *

Piccolo hovered above what remained of the highway. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted together, _What can I do? I poured everything into that last attack._

He looked down at the two attackers that just calmly stood there. When Piccolo suddenly realized. _They knew since the beginning that they were stronger._ _They were just toying with me._ Defeat seemed inevitable for the Namek.

Suddenly, scraps of Ki began flowing in his veins_. Like hell! I'm gonna stand here and wait for death. If I'm going down then so be it. But! not before I give it my ALL!_

Piccolo gathered what Ki he had left and let out a roar of fury.

"Rapid Fire!"

He hurled blasts of Ki at 18, pelting the ground in a hail of destruction.

18 just stood there as he unleashed his attack on her "Pathetic. I think it's about time I ended this." she muttered to herself.

She bent her legs then rocketed off from where she was standing shooting through the air.

Heading towards Piccolo she rammed her elbow straight into his gut, folding the Namek in half. 18 turned around so that her back was to Piccolo, grabbing Piccolo's wrist with her two hands she flung him over her shoulder with incredible strength, Piccolo hurtled down to the ground landing right next to 17.

17 had a cruel smile on his face, he planted the sole of his shoe on the back of Piccolo's head. "This is payback for earlier big guy." "17 move!." 17 looked up to see his sister speeding feet first towards Piccolo. He laughed as she landed on Piccolo's back, Piccolo howled in pain before coughing up purple blood.

He lay there, his body broken and battered and his will in shambles. With a smile of evil satisfaction 18 grabbed the back of Piccolo's collar and lifted him up so that he kneeling.

Adding insult to injury "I'll admit you were quite entertaining." said 17. "You know what I'll be nice to you. I'll tell you who we are before you die." 17 waited for a response but got none.

"Well since you're not talking I'll take that as a yes. I've assumed that you can't feel our life force, well that's easy to explain, we are androids created by Dr Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. Dr Gero wanted us to rule the world, but that wasn't our style so we just resorted to killing everything."

With his speech finished 17 indicated 18 to finish the job when Piccolo let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" 17 asked.

"You do realize that it is pointless killing me, even if you destroy this body someone stronger will rise up and take my place. You two are doomed."

With his message clear Piccolo stopped to think about Gohan. _I'm sorry Gohan. But I know you'll understand someday kid._

Well if we're doomed then how come no one has killed us, oh well you can think about that in hell." 17 retorted.

Piccolo felt a wave of Ki erupt from 18's hand and straight through his chest. The Namek slowly fell to the ground his eye's wide with pain.

As he stared into the raging eye's of Gohan.

* * *

**Please tell what you thought of this fight scene so I can improve it.  
**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Saiyan Fury

**Saiyan Fury.**

* * *

"PICCOLO!"

Gohan broke out in to a sprint towards his fallen mentor, waterfalls streaming down his cheeks. _NO! Please NO! You can't leave me Piccolo! _Seventeen phased in front of the boy and backhanded him across the face.

"You should stay out of this kid, unless you want to get hurt."

Gohan's rage was starting to manifest and take hold of him. Charging head on, Gohan swung a hard punch straight towards Seventeen. Unfortunately, the android caught it with ease. "You're a bit thickheaded if you think you can stop me with an attack like that," Seventeen said as he smirked at the foolish child.

"Get out of my way!" Gohan spat back.

"You better watch that temper unless you want to wind up dead."

"I...said...get...out...of...my...way."

Gohan's aura exploded out of him, blasting back everything around him. But unlike its usual color this time it was a flickering yellow.

"What the hell?" Seventeen was astonished by the kid's power. He let go of Gohan's fist, took a couple of steps back, and dropped into a fighting stance. Gohan's skin turned from its usual white in to a flustered red, his pupils disappeared leaving the white of his eyes. His haired stayed the same black as it usually was.

He screamed out in rage while his aura simultaneously blasted everything within a meter radius of him back. Gohan's breath was ragged and heavy, his throat sore but that didn't matter to him, Piccolo was dead and there was nothing he could do._Why did YOU GO! You shouldn't have done that! Now you're gone just like HIM!_

He turned back towards his mentor's killer. "I'm gonna kill you!" With that anger filled statement, he charged head on towards Seventeen with the intent to harm.

"You really don't learn do you? How many times can I say you can't beat m—"

Seventeen was cutoff when Gohan phased right next to him and connected an uppercut to his chin. Gohan followed up with a right hook to the face then repeating with his left. The young Saiyan closed the gap between him and Seventeen, brought his left arm up so that his hand was behind his shoulder as his elbow slammed into Seventeen's chin.

Gohan leaped into the air, hands on his forehead, with palms facing Seventeen as he yelled, "Masenko...HA!" Gohan thrust his arms forward as the giant yellow monster of an energy wave vaporized the area.

Gohan remained floating in the air, puffing and gasping for breath. His anger was still there, but his energy had been put into that last attack.

_I'll make all of them pay._He promised himself

"You're just as pathetic as the other guy."

Gohan turned around towards the source of the voice; an action he'd soon regret. He saw an incoming fist too fast for him to dodge or counter. Seventeen's fist buried itself into Gohan's solar plexus. Gohan wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him, his muscles and ribs contracting tightly together.

Even with all the conditioning Piccolo had beat in to him, that one punch nearly ripped him in half. But his beating was far from over. Seventeen grabbed both sides of Gohan's head and rammed his knee in to the child's nose.

A fine mist of blood sprayed from Gohan's nose. Gohan didn't know if Seventeen had broken his nose, but there was one thing he knew for sure; It hurt.

Grabbing the end of Gohan's hair, Seventeen spun the boy around and around. Gohan yelled in pain as it felt like his hair was being ripped out. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he was tortured by Seventeen. Piccolo's warning about Gohan having his hair that long replayed in his mind. _I should've listened when I had the chance. Now I'm being punished for being so foolish._

Using the boy's momentum, Seventeen swung him straight towards a rectangular building. Gohan's body shot through the air like a bullet, colliding with the concrete structure, and breaking it into pieces.

Seventeen disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. He let loose a crescent kick to Gohan's back, which hit the boy with so much force that he shot back through the air like a pinball.

Seventeen phased so that he was in front of the half Saiyan's path and brought his elbow down onto the dome of his head, sending Gohan into the ground.

Gohan's eyes were seeing stars and his nose was continuously bleeding. He looked over to where Piccolo's corpse lay just a meter away from him. Gathering what strength he had, Gohan began to crawl towards Piccolo._I'm sorry for letting you down, I can't even avenge you._He stretched his hand out to Piccolo; reaching for his mentor.

When suddenly Seventeen's shoe stomped on his hand, crushing his bones.

Gohan clutched his battered hand and cried in pain.

"Oh stop your whining you crybaby." Seventeen grabbed Gohan's collar and lifted him up so that they were eye level. He smirked at the boy's helpless position. "Well I think it's about time you go join your friend."

Gohan closed his eyes as he felt the heat from Seventeen's ki develop_._

Gohan waited for his death not even bothering to fight back. He had enough.

"Well time to die ki—URGH!"

Gohan's eye's cracked open as he saw a white boot connect with Seventeen's cheek. That was the last he saw before drifting off into unconsciousness._Piccolo._

* * *

17 was sent into the ground by the unknown attacker.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen called out. She was about to jump in when she heard something behind her.

"Tri Beam!" "Super Dodon Blast!" "Spirit Ball!"

The three attacks rushed Eighteen, who was unaware of the attackers behind her. She had no time to evade. A loud BOOM was heard as the attacks decimated the area.

"Alright Yamcha, grab Gohan so we can get out of here." Tien ordered.

"But wait, weren't there two of them?" asked Yamcha

_Crap! I forgot! The other one is still probably around here._

"Where is the other one Tien?" Chiaotzu questioned.

_He's right. Where is the other one? _The three Z Fighters scanned the battleground for him but they couldn't see him

"The worthless thing is probably six feet under rubble." said a gruff voice.

The Z Fighters turned towards the source of the voice. The sun was behind whoever it was, effectively blocking the view of the new arrival.

Shielding his eyes from the sun's harsh glare, Yamcha muttered, "I can't see him."

"Good. You don't deserve to lay your pathetic eyes on the strongest warrior in the universe."

Instantly they knew who it was. It was no mistaking that ego.

They looked up to see Vegeta descend from the sky like he was some savior. He had his trademark smirk plastered on and was dressed for combat in the Saiyan armor Bulma had made for him.

"You know Vegeta... this will probably be the only time I'm glad to see you."

Vegeta just scowled at Yamcha. "If you weren't so weak, maybe you could beat someone." Considering the situation Yamcha just brushed it off without even bothering to retort.

Something was peculiar to Tien, so he decided to speak up. "One thing is bothering me though Vegeta. Why did you save Gohan? We all know that's not exactly your 'style.'"

"He is the last remaining Saiyan besides me. But most of all, he's Kakarot's son. Since Kakarot is dead, that means I can't beat him. I will instead fight his son when he is ready."

"How noble of you Vegeta." Yamcha replied, a knowing grin on his face. "Are you sure this isn't your way of paying respect to Goku?"

Vegeta just snorted but he didn't correct Yamcha.

Yamcha and Tien descended towards Gohan. Yamcha knelt over the boy and grimaced as he saw the extent of his injuries. "It's okay buddy we'll get a senzu bean and fix you right up." His gaze traveled over to Piccolo_. Oh man, Piccolo, I'm sorry we weren't there for you. But I'll promise we'll avenge you._With that Yamcha slung Gohan over his shoulder, while Tien carried Piccolo.

The two fighters took them about 10 meters away from the battlefield."Krillin's here." Tien told Yamcha.

Yamcha craned his neck over to see Krillin flying towards them. The short, bald warrior reached them in no less than a minute.

"Sorry I was late guys."

"It's okay Krillin." Tien said

"What happened to Piccolo!?" He asked then he noticed Gohan. "and Gohan too!?"

"Piccolo tried fighting the attackers and got killed." Yamcha answered, his fists were clenched in anger. "Then Gohan jumped in and took a beating. He would've been killed if it weren't for Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Krillin asked, shocked at the information. Yamcha pointed up to the sky.

"Wow I didn't expect him to be here." said the short warrior as he finally saw the Saiyan Prince. "Well I'll be, Bulma did find him."

"Krillin can you give Gohan a senzu bean?" asked Tien. "Sure thing, there are plenty."

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted out in alarm from his vantage point in the sky. The Z Fighters turned to see activity going on at the battle sight.

They heard rubble being blasted in all directions, as the attackers were obviously still alive and kicking. "You know what? I've had enough of this ambush crap." Seventeen shouted. He and Eighteen were standing side by side, ready to fight. Seventeen had blood trickling down his chin, which he quickly wiped off.

He shot a menacing glare at Vegeta, which the prince equally matched with his own._I can tell he's stronger than Piccolo, but I don't know the full extent of his power. _Seventeen thought.

Vegeta was also analyzing his opponent._They killed the Namek, which means they're strong. They could even be as strong as Frieza! No matter. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, they don't stand a chance in hell. _Vegeta smirked._Pity you won't be able to watch me Kakarot._

Seventeen went through his files searching for one that matched the warrior in front of him. He found one that matched the exact description._So Vegeta huh? Well he's a lot stronger than the file lets on. Gero and his useless crap._

As Seventeen's gaze wandered over to the three Z Fighters, he wondered what they were they doing. When he saw the short, bald one pull out a small bag from the side of his gi, the details instantly clicked.

"Senzu beans. They're probably using them for that kid. Well I'm not gonna let that happen." 17 muttered to himself, before blasting off and heading straight for the Z Fighters.

"TIEN! LOOK OUT!" Chiaotzu yelled out in alarm as Seventeen moved at an inhuman speed.

Tien looked up to see the android barreling towards them. "Guy's look out!" Tien shouted at Yamcha and Krillin.

Seventeen shot a small beam from his index finger. It shot through the air like a bullet and vaporized the bag of senzu beans.

"NO!" Krillin gasped out. His hands desperately sifted through the ash, but it was to no avail. The senzu beans were gone.

"Well now that that's out of the way," Seventeen turned his menacing glare towards Vegeta, who was unfazed. "It's me and you."

Vegeta just smirked, accepting the challenge. He unfolded his arms from across his chest and descended to the ground so that he was a meter apart from Seventeen.

"You have no idea what you're up against. I am the Legend reborn." He told his opponent. The last part perked Seventeen's interest.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, brow raised doubtfully.

Vegeta just chuckled before dropping into the stance he used for powering up, arms by his side and hands into fists.

_What does Vegeta mean by Legend reborn? _All of the Z Fighters were thinking the same thing.

"Now tell me. Have you ever felt fear?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he felt a surge of power pour into his veins. "Grr...err...err." He grunted at the strain of the power. His blue aura began to flicker gold, as his hair became more rigid and his muscles increased in size.

_Whoa! I've seen that before! _The Z Fighter's thought as they watched in awe.

"Amazing!... Vegeta's ascending!" Krillin yelled out.

Vegeta's eyes and hair briefly flashed gold before back to normal. Rubble began to levitate in the air, and dust was blowing around the area.

Vegeta finally let out a might roar "AHHHH!" as his hair turned a bright gold and his aura changed to a flickering gold, his eye's became a menacing teal.

The entire area was blasted away as rocks, stone, and debris flew in all directions.

Seventeen shielded his eyes as dust blanketed Vegeta.

Within the cloud of dust, a bright, yellow aura illuminated the cloud. Its flame like appearance flickered within the dust. As the cloud cleared, a golden warrior triumphantly stood. His hair golden and his eyes teal.

"Behold for I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Seventeen had a meticulous look on his face. "I'll admit that's impressive but the question is: Are you stronger than me?"

Vegeta wore his trademark smirk. "Well, we'll just have to find out."

The two fighters got into their respective fighting stances. The tension was unbearable; both fighters anticipated the first move.

Seventeen and Vegeta moved at the same time, launching themselves at each other. Both warriors' fists collided, which sent an enormous shock wave around them.

They then disappeared into the sky. The others couldn't see them for they were too fast, but they could see the shock waves as the blows met.

The two fighters reappeared on the ground in front of Eighteen. Vegeta had a few scratches on his armor but other than that he was fine. Seventeen had a few rips in his clothes, but like Vegeta he was physically fine.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Krillin shouted in amazement.

"I know. Their speed is incredible!" Tien likewise said.

Vegeta blocked a head high kick from his opponent. The two fighters stayed like that for a while before leaping back and charging at each other again.

Their fingers interlocked in a brutal game of mercy as each of them tried to gain the upper hand over. Vegeta's aura flickered around and enveloped both of them.

"I have to agree you are strong. But you're still weaker than me." Seventeen cockily stated.

"You're bluffing." Vegeta retorted.

"I've been merely allowing you to deceive yourself. I am at 10% of my full power."

"You're lying." Vegeta said his voice had a bit of worry in it.

"I'm lying huh? Well how about if I show you."

Seventeen's grip suddenly increased, forcing Vegeta back as a new source of power surged through the android. "What?! Impossible!"

Seventeen pulled his right hand from Vegeta's and used it to punch Vegeta squarely in the face. The Prince was send flying back from the force of the punch. The blow nearly incapacitated Vegeta_._

The Saiyan Prince flew up in the air so he could recover.

He wiped the trickle of blood off his chin._This is insane! He's so strong. But I am a Super Saiyan!_

Seventeen flew towards Vegeta yet again. Vegeta tried to punch 17 with his right arm, which the fighter merely avoided. Seventeen then proceeded to deliver a hard knee into Vegeta's gut.

"Agh!" was all Vegeta could manage out. A mixture of spit and blood flew out of his mouth. His eyes widened in pain, the blow reminded of all the times he was helpless as Frieza did the same.

Anger surged through Vegeta._I am not some pathetic warrior! I am a Super Saiyan!_

Vegeta pulled back from Seventeen and delivered a blow to the androids face.

Seventeen had a mixture of shock and pain on his face. "What!?"

"I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! I will not be beaten so easily!"

Vegeta charged at Seventeen, rage coursing through him. The two warriors dove into a flurry of punches and kicks. The android landed a hard punch on Vegeta, who just negated it like it was a mere bee. He hit Seventeen with a left and right jab, then the same with a hook, he finished the combo with an uppercut to the jaw. He immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side that sent the android to the ground.

Puffing for air, Vegeta floated in the air._I have to end this fight now! He is too dangerous to fight head on._

Seventeen rose from the ground on to his hands and knees "Where did that come from?"

"Seventeen, shall I step in? You seem to be having trouble dealing with the weaklings."

He lashed out at his sister. "You stay out of this. I got it."

The female just shrugged before sitting down again.

_Man Vegeta's having trouble! Even as a Super Saiyan! These guys sure are strong._Krillin thought.

Vegeta stayed floating in the air, gathering his strength, he stuck both his arms out to his sides. He was gathering immense amounts of in each hand. "I will not be humiliated by a NOBODY like YOU! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Two large balls of blue formed in both his hands. "Man! Look at the size of those things!" Yamcha shouted out.

"Has Vegeta gone insane?! He'll kill all of us!" Tien yelled out in disbelief.

Seventeen stared at Vegeta, his cocky smirk reappearing on his face. "He's holding back. He'll destroy the Earth if he goes all out."

Vegeta's voice boomed out from the sky. "If you really think you're as strong as you say you are, then stay right there!"

The mechanical nightmare just laughed before dropping into a guard stance. "Alright then! Let's see what you're made of!" He taunted.

Bio electricity crackled out of Vegeta's hands.

"Grr...err...err" Vegeta roared at the strain of the energy he was building up. If he failed then he would most surely die._I didn't come this far just to be beat by some random nobody! I saved this technique in hopes of using it against Kakarot, now I will never get the chance. Even now as a Super Saiyan I'm still weaker than some piece of trash!_

Pouring all his frustration into the two gleaming balls of in his hands, they increased in size until they were near the size of boulders.

"Well then, prepare to meet your fate. FINAL CRASH!" Vegeta brought his two hands together in the middle and fired a giant beam of blue at the android.

"WHAT!?" was all Seventeen could make out his knee quivered in terror as the enormous beam approached him. "HE TRICKED ME!"

The beam struck and the whole island was enveloped in a massive explosion that could be seen from orbit.

* * *

**Special thanks to madamdegrassi16 for proofreading this chapter! Next one might be up during the weekend so keep an eye out! Also Final Crash was the technique Vegeta used against Recoome . I also have exams coming up so weekday updates will be a bit slower. I'll try to get a chapter up during the weekend though!  
**


	7. Atoning For His Sins

**Atoning For His Sins**

* * *

"Dada!" Trunks gurgled. Bulma tightly cuddled the little boy in her arms, to soothe her worry.

"I wonder how Vegeta's doing. I just have this ache in my heart that doesn't feel right." _Oh man Vegeta's out there fighting. He could be hurt or worse!_

"Dada!" Trunks said again. Bulma took it as a sign of him reassuring that everything was okay.

"You're right Trunks! Vegeta is okay. After all, he is a Super Saiyan."

She looked out the kitchen window and to the vast city beyond. A storm was brewing in the distance. She placed a hand over her heart. _Vegeta you better come home. Please. For Trunks...and for me._

* * *

South Island City was sporting a new look, with a very large piece of it missing. Vegeta had destroyed about a third of the island with his technique.

Hovering above what use to be the Northern District, Vegeta felt the power of the Super Saiyan leave him. His hair turned back to its usual black, as did his eyes.

"That will show those nobodies what happens when you fight the Legend." A loud cackle erupted from him. _I am the best! No one can stop me!_

"Vegeta! Are you crazy? You would have killed us!"

Vegeta turned to the source of the voice. It was the bald fighter who dared to yell at him. Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien had miraculously survived the explosion. Yamcha and Krillin were carrying Gohan and Piccolo, respectively.

Vegeta just scowled at them. "If I hadn't done what I did, you would all have been killed by those two weaklings."

"Yeah, well, just give us a bit of warning next time?" Krillin jokingly replied, a nervous laugh evident.

The Z Fighters descended towards the island. "Man, we need to find New Namek if we're gonna have any hope of reviving Piccolo." Krillin said aloud.

"Yeah, but where is New Namek? They never told us! We don't have any way to contact them." Yamcha butted in.

"Don't worry Yamcha, we'll find a way. We always do." Krillin reassured his friend.

Suddenly, a voice was heard that chilled them all to the core. "Well, sorry to do this, but I'm gonna have to cancel your plans."

* * *

The shocked Z Fighters all froze. _It can't be!_ They all simultaneously thought.

Vegeta quivered in shock and despair. "It...can't...be…I...beat...you!"

Seventeen and Eighteen floated above the Z Fighters. They both had rips in their clothing and a few scratches, but other than that they were fine.

"Your attack was strong, but nowhere near powerful enough to kill us. You did give me a bit of a fright though." They were glaring daggers at Vegeta. "And since you've successfully managed to piss me and my sister off, you're gonna be the next to die." At that last sentence, the android twins rushed an exhausted Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Krillin cried out.

"Stay out of the way!" Vegeta yelled back at the Z Fighters as he dropped into a fighting stance. Looking back at his foes, he taunted them. "Bring it on!"

Seventeen went in for a punch, which Vegeta narrowly evaded. Seventeen's face was millimeters from Vegeta's. Eighteen phased behind Vegeta and went in for a leg sweep. Vegeta was forced into the air by the duo's onslaught. He began to power up to Super Saiyan, but the power had left him. I can't! I'm too exhausted!

The twins came in again, fighting like a madman in a corner. Vegeta was standing his ground, albeit with difficulty. He engaged in hand to hand combat with Seventeen, before breaking off to swing a turning back kick at Eighteen, who was attempting to sneak up on him. She ducked under his kick before joining Seventeen in the assault once again.

Their joined forces were too much for Vegeta. Although his experience and tactical sense dwarfed theirs, he was overwhelmed by their destructive power. The Androids simultaneously kicked Vegeta, who caught the kicks with his face. They followed up with a combined punch to the gut.

"Oh no. Vegeta!" Krillin shouted out in worry.

"He can't fight them! They're too strong." Yamcha said in despair. He was feeling truly hopeless. If Vegeta, a Super Saiyan, couldn't beat them, what chance did they have?

The destructive duo began to blast the Prince with Ki in a scatter shot pattern. "ARGHH," was all Vegeta could make out as the brutal attack decimated him.

Finally, his body gave out under the onslaught. Crashing into the ground, the Saiyan Prince found himself embedded within the earth. "I...can't...move." His words were laced with defeat.

"Die!" Seventeen shouted, as he charged up his Photon Flash and then launched it at the downed warrior.

"N…n...o...o." Vegeta grimaced in pain. "AHHH!"

* * *

When the dust cleared, Vegeta lay there; his form was devoid of any signs of life. Seventeen just snorted at the fallen Prince.

"Vegeta...He's gone..." Krillin managed to stutter out.

"No...Vegeta..." Yamcha muttered.

"He was our last hope." Tien hopelessly said.

Seventeen smirked, delighted at the Z Fighters' despair. Even their strongest fighters fall like mere flies against our strength.

"Just what the hell are you?" Tien asked, rage overcoming him.

Seventeen had a cold smile on his face. "We are androids created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army." Alarm sprung on the faces of the Z Fighters.

"But I thought Goku beat them!" Yamcha said.

Seventeen's smirked widened as he before continued. "Dr. Gero managed to escape to the mountains far away. He hid away for years plotting his revenge. Thus, Eighteen and I were created. Our sole purpose was to destroy Goku."

"Goku's already dead!" Yamcha pointed out.

"We know. It was a real shame though; we would've loved to see the look on his face when we destroyed him."

"Like you ever would!" Krillin retorted.

Seventeen snorted. "You underestimate our abilities. We were created to have eons more power than Goku at his best."

The Z Fighters were in a state of disbelief.

"And if he was your last hope then you all deserve to die." Eighteen said looking back at Vegeta's unmoving body. "Hey, Eighteen, you wanna join in on the fun? Teaming up makes it just that much better." Seventeen's tone making it seem like this was no more serious than playing a game.

Eighteen just sighed. "You really are a child Seventeen." She then smirked. "But yeah, I'll join."

Seventeen laughed. "Alright then. Who wants to die first? I'll promise we'll make it quick."

All the remaining Z Fighters had looks of desperation on their faces. "We're doomed guys!" Yamcha cried out.

"Man up Yamcha!" Tien boldly stated before dropping into fighting stance. He was reluctantly followed by the others.

Seventeen just chuckled. "You are all going to die painfully."

"You're not killing anyone, coward." A voice spat out, though surely it was impossible! The shocked Z Fighters and Androids spun towards voice.

It was the half dead Prince Of All Saiyans.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled in shock. The Saiyan was covered in blood from head to toe, and his legs shakily supported his weight.

"Did you honestly think that a Super Saiyan would die like that? I am the Prince of All Saiyans! I will not die like some pitiful weakling without any honor."

The duo didn't say a word. They were shocked by the Princes survival. "Damn it! Why can't you just die?" Seventeen said in frustration.

"I will never die like that! I shall perish with honor!"

Vegeta began to power up. "Grr...err...err." He was calling upon Ki from his very being itself. His familiar blue aura returned defiantly shining in the face of overwhelming odds.

"Why do you even bother fighting? You know you can't win! So what are you fighting for?" Seventeen asked.

The question caught Vegeta off guard. What was he fighting for? He had spent years preparing to fight Kakarot. But now because of that blasted heart virus, he couldn't fight him. So what was he fighting for?

It simply wasn't the matter of 'what' he was fighting for. It was 'who' he was fighting for. His heart knew the answer but he wouldn't dare declare it aloud.

"To...kill...you" He muttered through his teeth.

But Seventeen wasn't buying it. "You know you can't kill me." His eye's perked up at a random thought. "Are you fighting to protect someone? Aww, does Vegeta actually have a heart?"

Vegeta just grunted. _Why would I, the Prince of All Saiyans, fight for some spoiled brat such as the woman and her annoying child?_ A voice suddenly rang in his head_. Because you care about them._

_No I don't!_ Vegeta felt like he was insane. What was he doing? What has he become since Kakarot died? _That fools feelings must've rubbed off on me._

The voice returned. _You care about her, Bulma, and your son, Trunks._

_NO I DON'T!_ Vegeta mentally shouted.

The voice echoed,_ You do...You always will..._

"Enough. It's time to end this." Vegeta hissed.

The Saiyan Prince charged up his signature Galick Gun. But due to his fatigue, he had no Ki to maintain the attack. So, his technique was reduced to a small ball flickering like a dying flame.

Seventeen couldn't contain his laughter. "You expect me to die from that?"

Vegeta was sweating bullets as he tried to find any sort of Ki to add to his attack. His vision was blurry and his head felt light.

He didn't even feel it as his eyelids closed and he passed out.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyelids; his head was still light and his body sore. Where am I? Have I died? He scanned his surroundings and what he saw shocked him.

He was in the kitchen of Capsule Corp.

_How weird! I swear I was... dying._

His ears located heavy footsteps storming into the kitchen. "Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he saw himself.

_What!? It's...me!_

He watched as he saw himself pick up the table and hurl it at the wall. The poor table shattered on impact and its legs went flying.

_I've seen this before...I know because...I did that! What's going on?_

Meanwhile, a familiar screech tore through the air. "What the hell are you doing Vegeta!" Vegeta watched as his counterpart faced the blue haired woman.

"Don't bother me wench!" He spat out.

The woman just stood there with her hands on her hips. "You can't just go have a tantrum and wreck my kitchen!"

"Woman, if you knew how frustrating it is to train to become a Super Saiyan, I'm sure you would have burnt the house down!"

"Well if it's frustrating, why don't you just ask Goku?"

"I will not ask that third class clown on how to become a Super Saiyan!"

Bulma just sighed. "Maybe you're doing something wrong?"

"How would you know?"

"Well Goku told me he transformed because of Krillin's death. How about you focus on a sad part of your life and use it as fuel?"

"It's harder than you think woman."

"Well surely you've had feelings for somebody?"

"I've never had feelings for someone and I never will."

Bulma's gaze changed into a look of pity.

"I don't need that look woman; I'm fine enough as it is. There will be more than one way to transform and I intend to find it." With that, the stubborn Prince made a move to the exit, intending to resume training.

"Vegeta!"

The Prince turned back at Bulma. "Just what in the world is it! I have things to do!" He harshly said.

"The reason why Goku is stronger than you is because of those feelings." The Prince looked like he was about to snap. "Vegeta this may sound harsh but your emotions give you strength; not just brute training. If you carry on like this you're going to end up alone. I know you have a heart under there. Don't be afraid to show it."

Bulma left the kitchen before Vegeta could berate her. He just simply opened the door and stormed towards the gravity chamber.

What does this mean? I feel weird. What is this feeling? Warmth spread across his chest, comforting and relaxing. He felt his cold exterior melt under the warmth. "You have a heart. Don't be afraid to show it." Vegeta clutched his head as he felt the warmth envelop him.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes. No longer was he in the kitchen of Capsule Corp, but he was back on the island. He spent a few moments staring at the open sky before rolling over.

Seventeen and Eighteen were staring blankly at him. "And here I thought he was dead." Seventeen said.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled out.

The Saiyan Prince got onto his knees before slowly standing up. The warmth he felt was gone. In its place, was a strength he wasn't aware he possessed.

Beginning to power up again, his blue aura returned stronger than ever. Vegeta was amazed by this power. With a mighty yell, he felt the power of a Super Saiyan return.

His golden Ki was brighter than ever. He relished the feeling. This is unreal! I feel stronger than ever. The Prince's cloud of harshness was beginning to clear up.

As he began to power up the Galick Gun again, power surged through him. _This is for my family_. The violet colored ball of Ki was like a raging fire. It was an exterior manifestation of him.

Seventeen stood his ground, opposite Vegeta. He too began to form one of his signature attacks; Photon Flash. "Now, let's see who is the strongest after all." He stated.

"It's time to end this." Vegeta in turn stated.

"Die!" They simultaneously screamed out as they launched their respective attacks. The two beams collided in the middle purple Ki clashing against golden Ki.

_I can't die here! I have a son that I shall raise to become the strongest warrior of all_! Images of Trunks flashed through his mind. Using it as fuel Vegeta poured it into his beam. The purple beam began to drive its opponents beam back.

"It's like they're playing a game of tug-of-war!" said Krillin.

"Where is Vegeta getting this kind of strength?" Tien asked.

Vegeta dug his feet into the earth as the beams continued to increase in size. Meanwhile, Seventeen struggled to halt the Prince's Galick Gun. "Impossible! How is he getting this much power? My data suggests he shouldn't be anywhere near this powerful."

Vegeta sensed Seventeen's struggle to keep up with his attack. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta increased the amount of Ki in his attack.

The violet beam pushed the android's attack so that it was a meter away from Seventeen. This is impossible. He's forcing me back! I'm gonna have to increase my power.

Increasing to 25% of his power, Seventeen's Photon Flash gained control of the situation. It was now Vegeta's turn to be pushed back.

Even with this new found strength of his, Vegeta sensed that he was still weaker. The thought of death crossed the Prince's mind again. Regret surfaced in his mind. _If only I had more time._

"You have no chance at winning, so why don't you give up!" Seventeen yelled out.

"There isn't a chance in hell that that's gonna happen."

The two beams increased until they were the size of a building. Vegeta knew that this was one battle he wouldn't live to tell about. _Trunks. Bulma. I am doing this for you._

Vegeta had one last trick up his sleeve. Controlling the Ki in his attack, Vegeta forced it to manually detonate.

The explosion of his Galick Gun stopped Seventeen's Photon Flash. A dumbstruck Seventeen could only scratch his head in confusion. The explosion in turn caused his one to detonate.

"Oh shi—."

Seventeen quickly flew up into the air. Dust covered the area, but even with his vision clouded by dust, Seventeen could make out the form of Vegeta charging at him.

The Saiyan Prince was flying towards the Seventeen. Vegeta's fist had all of his strength in it. Accepting the challenge, Seventeen rushed at Vegeta. The two fighters sped towards each other at the speed of light. Neither one was backing down. Time seemed to slow down as Vegeta and Seventeen were centimeters from clashing.

Blood rained down from the air.

* * *

The Z Fighters rubbed the dust out of their eyes, and took a moment to readjust to the environment. Their eyes grew to the size of saucers when they saw the scene before them.

Seventeen had his hand through Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince coughed up blood._ Punctured lung. Can't feel my stomach._

Seventeen had a satisfied smirk on his face. "That's better. You really suit this look."

Vegeta just chuckled. _Bulma, take care of our son. He will be the one to avenge me._ "I was like you. Cocky and arrogant. Those traits will be your downfall."

Seventeen merely scowled at Vegeta. "Enough of this sentimental rubbish."

The Android fired a pointblank Ki blast through Vegeta. The Saiyan Princes vision blacked out. The universe had lost its last remaining full blooded Saiyan.

_Avenge me my son._

* * *

Bulma clutched her heart. Something was wrong. It felt as if a piece of her was missing. Tears flowed down her eyes as realization struck her.

"Vegeta...NO!" She screamed out before slumping down towards the ground.

Trunks too was crying. "Dada!"

* * *

**Apologies on the long update. DocX didn't notify me that this chapter had returned from proof reading which means this chapter was probably ready for days. **

**I decided to make Vegeta have a more meaningful death rather than being murdered in cold blood. If you like this chapter and Vegeta I have an idea about writing a side story were Goku and Vegeta meet in the afterlife of this story. It would most probably be a oneshot or I could make it a short story. It really depends on if I want to or not. But if you want it, I'll write it.**

**Thanks to madamdegrassi16 for proofreading.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Rain

**FYI: This Chapter has been broken up into two separate segments which both have titles. **

* * *

The Z Fighters' Last Stand

* * *

The Prince's body landed right in front of the Z Fighters, their faces a mixture of fear and anger.

"Vegeta...How could they kill him?" Krillin said in disbelief. There was no mistaking the worry in his voice.

"Those monsters!" Tien said in rage. "They just can't stop killing!"

"Why are you doing this?" Yamcha asked the vile creatures.

"We have no ambition or goals. Dr. Gero created us for world domination, but we didn't like that idea. So, we stuck with destruction. It's much more entertaining this way." Seventeen explained.

"That's your reason! You've killed thousands of innocent people!" Krillin yelled, trying to talk some sense to them.

"You don't understand, do you? When we see you humans it angers us. Killing is how we satisfy that anger." Eighteen replied. "And we don't plan on stopping any time soon."

"You two will pay for everything you've done!" Tien angrily said.

"Well, we might as well make the most out of it before your miracle fighter kills us," taunted Seventeen. His gaze transformed into that of a sadistic killer. "I plan on killing all of you before I die."

The Z Fighters all gulped in fear.

"Yamcha." Tien said in a whisper.

"What is it man?" The scarred bandit answered.

"I want you to get Chiaotzu out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay and buy you some time, take Krillin too."

"We can't just leave you!" Yamcha argued.

"Yeah, well, if you all stay you'll get killed!" Tien shot back.

"But what if I don't want to go."

At hearing those words from his friend, Tien looked at Yamcha in shock. "You mean you'll stay and fight?" Tien tested to make sure his friend wasn't bluffing.

"I won't run away like a coward. Piccolo and Vegeta didn't, so neither should I." He defiantly stated.

"Me neither Tien." Tien looked at Chiaotzu, who was hovering beside them. "I won't leave you behind." Chiaotzu said, his courage showing. The three Z Fighters all looked at Krillin, who remained silent.

"Are you gonna stay or go Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"We won't hold it against you if you decide to leave." Tien assured the short bald man.

"It's not that you guys." Krillin answered. "It's just… I've realized… I'm going to die alone."

"Cheer up Krillin, you're not the only one dying alone." Yamcha reassured his friend. "At least we'll all meet up in the afterlife. Hey, maybe you'll find a girl there?"

"Knowing Goku, we'll probably meet him there too." Krillin added on.

The Z Fighters had sad smiles on their faces. "It's a shame it turned out like this guys. There was so much I wanted to do." Krillin sighed.

"If we're all gone, who's gonna stop the Androids?" Yamcha asked.

The Z Fighters realized that the Earth was doomed. "So many lives will be lost." Chiaotzu sadly said.

"No. There is one person who will fight." Krillin told his fellow friends. When he saw their confused looks he pointed his index finger at the unconscious body of Gohan. Hope swelled in the Z Fighters hearts.

"Chances are they already think he's dead, and won't bother double checking that they've finished the job. We'll distract them enough that they'll forget about him for now. They don't see him as enough of a threat yet; he is still just a kid. So, they won't go after him immediately. We've all seen what the kid's capable of." Krillin stated. "If anyone has a chance at stopping the Androids, it's him."

"He will, Krillin. He's just like his father." said Yamcha.

"He's his legacy." said Tien.

"He's OUR legacy." Krillin pointed out.

Yamcha reassured everyone with his next words. "Well, that's enough for me guys. I will gladly die to defend Goku's son. It's the least I can do after just standing there and watching Goku die."

The others all nodded in approval.

"Are you idiots about done?" Eighteen called out. "You're boring me!"

The Z Fighters all took one last glance at each other. "This is it guys." Yamcha said. "I'll meet you all on the on the other side." He sadly said.

"For Goku." Tien said.

"For Goku!" The simultaneously said.

Seventeen grumbled in annoyance. "HURRY UP ALREADY!" He shouted.

The Z Fighter all charged at the Androids. Yelling in unison.

The Androids stood their ground awaiting their approach.

Eighteen moved at insane speeds and delivered a hard punch to Tien's gut. You could see her fist from behind Tien as the three eyed warrior croaked in pain.

"Die!" Eighteen said as she blasted Tien with Ki. Her attack tore a hole through his stomach.

"Tien no!" Yamcha yelled out.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent." Seventeen said as he appeared out of nowhere and landed a perfect roundhouse on Yamcha's neck. Seventeen felt the neck give way under his blow. "Just to be sure," he said as he fired a beam of Ki that pierced Yamcha's torso. "There, that's done with."

"Yamcha!" Krillin shouted. The remaining Z Fighters were didn't even have time to register Seventeen, who was on a streak, as he appeared behind the other small warrior.

"Chiaotzu behind you!"

The short warrior was too late to evade, as he felt pain tear through him. Seventeen had used his Ki to form a blade in his hand, which sliced through Chiaotzu.

Like the others, Seventeen blasted Chiaotzu to be sure he was dead. _I can't take any chances. These guys sure are resistant when it comes to dying_. His mind reflected on his earlier battle with Vegeta. _But even their strongest is dead, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about._

"Alright! I'm on a streak." He proudly said.

How can he just act like it's all a game! Krillin watched as his friends were slaughtered by the duo. _Goku I wish you were here._

The twins appeared in front of Krillin startling the short man. "Last kill of the day 18! Wanna team up on this one?"

Eighteen instead began charging up an attack with her index finger. "Whatever. Seventeen you're such a child sometimes." Seventeen charged up an identical attack in his index finger.

Krillin awaited his impending death he closed his eyes. _Goodbye Gohan, I'll miss you kiddo_.

Krillin heard the sound of the Androids before being swallowed in pain. Endless pain consumed him. When it looked like he could take no more, the pain slowly faded.

It was then he realized he had died.

* * *

A New Hope

* * *

The sound of rain echoed in the dark desolate rubble of the city. Shortly after the Z Fighters' deaths, the Androids destroyed anything in their path. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as if the Earth was crying.

Deep within the ruins of a once great city a boy lay in a puddle of water and blood. His skin was a pale white, his clothing torn and ripped and blood slowly dripped from his wounds. The lights of a police car flashed around him lighting the area that had become a cemetery.

Gohan slowly opened his eyelids, his body was sore and he was freezing cold. _Ugh my head what happened?_ slowly getting up Gohan surveyed his surroundings. His memories slowly revealed to him what had transpired before.

_Piccolo. He's gone, those two monsters killed him._

But something was bothering him, where was everyone else?

Surely they were here?

If they are where are they?

They would never abandon him and Piccolo.

_I wonder if they're still fighting those two._ But it was too silent, Gohan knew that if they were fighting that there would be signs of it.

The flash of lightning illuminated the area. Revealing something that Gohan wouldn't have seen.

Gohan's eyes were wide as he finally found were his friends were.

They were around him.

Gohan knew for certain who it was that surrounded him, even with there tattered clothes and horrific injuries, Gohan could still make out the bodies of his friends.

"It...can't...be" He stammered out.

Slowly walking forward about a meter from where he just woke up from Gohan stopped at the body of Krillin. Slowly he turned his friends head searching for any signs of life. He placed his hand on Krillin's neck praying to Kami that he was alive. Krillin had many holes in his body, the two fiends that killed Piccolo had tortured Krillin.

Gohan couldn't find a pulse. _No please still be alive. You can't leave me Krillin you promised you wouldn't._ Gohan had a flashback of him, his father and Krillin all happily laughing while eating.

"Man Gohan you're strong, soon you'll be as stronger than your father." said Krillin.

The three all chuckled together.

"And I'll promise to be there when you do. I'll never leave you alone kid."

Gohan's eyes were filling with tears that dripped down his cheeks. _Why? Why did they do this?_

Gohan looked over to his left there lay the bodies of Tien,Chiaotzu and Yamcha. They had all been slaughtered like animals. Gohan remembered all the times he would spend with them. They were always nice towards him and were his closest friends.

_They killed them all, I failed them._

Gohan's tears mixed with that of the rains. The storm was like an outwards manifestation of his raging emotions.

Over to his right Gohan could make out the body of the proud Saiyan Prince.

Even though Gohan had no fond memories of Vegeta he could remember the time the Prince demonstrated his true heart and saved his father. _They killed him like he was an animal being hunted._

Gohan eye's finally locked on the body of his mentor Piccolo.

The boy gulped back tears. _Piccolo you were everything to me. You were my best friend, you said I was like a son to you. I failed to save you and I failed to avenge you. _Flashbacks of Gohan's time with all of his friends filled him. He truly felt alone. It felt like someone had ripped out pieces of his heart and threw them away.

Deep within the boy his emotions bottled up behind a dam that was keeping him sane. "I...lost...all of them." He said in a defeated tone.

Inside of him the dam cracked.

"This is a nightmare...I'm alone."

Another crack.

"They took everything from me."

**Another crack.**

Gohan felt anger surge through him, clenching his fists Gohan's breathing turned ragged.

**Crack**

His skin became a flustered red ripe with anger. His pupils disappeared leaving the whites of his eyes, veins throbbed in his temples in anger.

**Crack**

The ground shook like an earthquake that was splitting the Earth apart.

**Crack**

Gohan's aura returned this time a raving Gold.

**Crack**

"I'm...gonna...make...them...pay!"

**Crack**

Gohan's hair and eye's briefly flashed golden and teal. This anomaly repeated several times.

**Crack**

Gohan had enough of this world. First his father leaves him then the people he cares about have been murdered.

The dam shook under the rage that was building up behind it.

**Crack**

Suddenly the dam broke as Gohan's rage overwhelmed him.

"**AHHHHHH!" **He screamed out in fury.

Gohans hair changed from its usual black into a shining yellow.

His muscles increased into an enormous size.

But most importantly his eye's became a burning teal.

Deep within a city shrouded in despair and darkness.

A Bright Golden Light shone.

Like a beacon of Hope.

It was Earths New Hope.

* * *

**A quicker update than the last because I at least wanted to get the intro out of the way.  
**

**I think I should also tell you all on my plans for this story.**

**At first I merely wrote this so I could test the water and see if I could write fan fiction. I'd like to thank all of you that have provided me great feedback, because of you I can improve my writing skills.**

**I will continue this story but the influx of ideas I'm having I think is too much for one story.**

**I want you to know that I'm thinking of breaking this story into parts. (Separate Fics) **

**Part One is the intro and Gohan first becoming Earths Guardian.**

**This part is focused on Gohan as a child becoming a young teenager.**

**Part Two **

**This will be when Gohan is at one of his most strongest points in the story. I'll add more details about it later.**

**This part will be when Gohan is a late teen growing into a young adult. This part of the story will be Gohan in his prime and at his full capacity.**

**Part Three. The End**

**Gohan before and during History of Trunks.**

**Gohan will be more weary and battle hardened. **

**FYI**

**This story is staying true to the anime and manga. So sadly Gohan will die. Also It won't be just the Androids Gohan will fight. I will add two movie villains into the story. More detail later.**

**I am also going to be rewriting the first two chapters so that they are of better quality. Once that has been completed I will then move forward with the story.**

**And as always...**

**Thanks to madamdegrassi16 for being my unofficial beta reader.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
